I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board game and, in particular, to a board game based upon the three events of the triathlon, namely swimming, cycling and running.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Board games have been utilized to simulate a wide variety of activities. Previously known board games have simulated corporate activities, business undertakings, life's experiences, and various racing events.
Generally, these past devices utilize a flat playing surface which depicts the various situations or stages of the game. In order to provide an orderly progression for the game, a circular or elongated course is provided wherein the course is divided into a series of segments. These individual segments or "squares" contain additional instructions or permit the player to progress towards the ultimate goal of the game. To mark a player's progress, individually shaped or colored game pieces may be provided to distinguish the participants. Each of these playing pieces is advanced according to a roll of a die or the instructions provided along the game course. In addition, playing cards may be included which further control movement of the playing pieces or game strategy.
In most instances, the winner of the game is the first player to advance his or her playing piece through the entire game board. However, some games require each individual to accumulate certain objects, such as currency, or to eliminate all other players of the game. These types of games generally require a certain amount of strategy rather than the luck of the die.
Although the themes for board games vary widely, none of the prior board games combines the theme of the modern triathlon with the strategy of speed and endurance required in the three events of the triathlon--swimming, cycling and running. Of the prior games based upon racing events, generally very little strategy is involved as the participants rely on the luck of the die and the instructions contained in the individual squares of the games board to move as quickly as possible through the game course.